Caribbean Blue 3
by Bestofrafa
Summary: The first year of the couple Jenny and Gibbs haven't been easy in Paris. With their daughter, the couple prepares to return to DC, knowing that they will have to face the law. Last part of CB. Prentess's universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **NCIS

**Rate: **M,sex and a little of violence

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Crime and Family.

**Shipper: Jenny/Gibbs**

**Summary: The first year of the**

**couple Jenny and Gibbs haven't been**

**easy in Paris. With their daughter,**

**the couple prepares to go back to**

**DC, knowing that they will have to**

**face the law. Last part of "Caribbean**

**Blue".**

**It wouldn't have a third party, but**

**'Left my heart in Paris' gave me the**

**idea to show their return. So now it's**

**a trilogy, hope you enjoy and leave**

**reviews.**

**Caribbean Blue 3**

**Chapter 1**

It was autumn in Paris and after arriving from work and dispense the drool, the couple decided to take their 5 months daughter to go to the park, while wasn't dark yet. Lucy was excited, knowing that she was going for a walk while Jenny walked over to her crib. Lucy at 5 months had her parents wrapped in her little hands, winning them over with her baby blue eyes and smiling, holding her little hands towards Jenny.

"You wanna go for a walk, huh? Come here with Mommy." Jenny smiled, reaching out and taking her daughter in her arms and touching her nose with hers, making her laugh.

It was strange to refer herself as a mother and sometimes it seemed almost impossible that she had insured pregnancy and brought that beautiful baby girl to the world. Jenny took her pacifiers and toys with her free arm, certificating she was fed, putting things in the bag.

"Jen? I've picked up the cart." Gibbs called from the corridor.

"I'm coming."

Jenny left the room and handed Lucy to him, who took her smiling and the baby and brushing away her red hair that was falling over her eyes and then placing the baby sat in the cart and checking if she was well placed, before making tickle on the her belly, making her laugh and yell baby words. Jen was with arms crossed, in the doorway with a bag over her shoulder, smiling excitedly with her family. 9 years ago, in Europe, she had never thought about having children, she was fine with just Gibbs and now here she was, with the man of her life and their daughter that she couldn't imagine without and loved more than her life. Gibbs, who was down playing with her daughter, smiled when he saw Jenny observing them and he stood up, kissing her lightly on the lips and grabbing her bag as they went to the elevator.

The late afternoon was quiet, with other families with their children in the park and soon the couple found a free space on the grass, and Gibbs took the towel from the bag, extending it and putting Lucy's toys there while Jenny took her from the cart.

"I'll get us something Jen. What do you want?" Gibbs asked, standing up and taking his wallet.

"A coffee please." The redhead replied, putting Lucy on the towel and handing her favorite teddy bear and the girl bit its ear with her gum.

When Gibbs returned with two cups of coffee, Jenny was tickling her daughter, who was on the pillow laughing. Gibbs sat beside them, handing a cup to Jen, who thanked him and putting the other on his side.

"Come to Daddy." Gibbs asked softly and Jenny handed Lucy to him and he lifted her on top and stared her, making her laugh and clap her hands. He put her down, kissing her forehead while Jen approached and leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth.

"My little princess." Lucy smiled at his father and then went back to Jen's face, trying to catch her mother's red locks which were falling on Gibbs's shoulder.

"I told you she has your genius Jethro. Curious and with the power to have everyone in her hands." Jenny said smirking as Lucy pulled her lock lightly.

"Hey Jen, I think this last she inherited from both of us!" He protested, feigning indignation and making her laugh. "Wait until she gets older, I bet she'll want to have as many shoes as her mother."

"This will only show the good taste that she inherited from me." She replied, wisely and Gibbs leaned in, biting her ear lightly.

"Besides the strong-willed." Gibbs said quietly and Jen slapped him lightly on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

The couple sat down with intertwining hands there, watching Lucy trying to crawl and pick up her toys, while they drank coffee. Gibbs looked at their hands entwined and led them to his lips, eliciting a smile from Jen, who turned her face and kissed him.

As the sun began to go away, the couple gathered their things and Gibbs closet the cart while Jenny took her daughter through the park. Close to a fountain that was there, a photographer dressed as mime was taking snapshots.

"Hey Jen, why don't you take a picture with Lucy?"

"You are being so romantic today. Coffee, photos..." Jenny joked, ruffling slightly his gray hair, her nails massaging his scalp and Gibbs groaned, holding her wrist and protesting.

The couple drove to the photographer and then Jenny sat on the edge of the fountain, with Lucy on her lap. Gibbs stood by the photographer, watching his family, the loves of his life. Jenny was so beautiful as she always had been, keeping her red hair at shoulder and wearing a pair of slightly lower heel. Lucy smiled in her lap, trying to catch the air with her hands as Jen pointed at the camera.

"Look at daddy Lucy." She said in a motherly voice, making the small redhead look at her father, who nodded. When the camera did a click and the photo came out, Gibbs paid the photographer and Jenny smirked, taking the photo and turning.

"You got a pen?" She asked, holding Lucy with one arm and preventing Gibbs to see what she was going to do.

"Here." The photographer handed her the pen and Jenny wrote something and then, still smiling handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the picture, watching first the two redheads in it, his eyes soft, and then turning it over he saw Jenny's elegant letter: _From Paris with Love._ He stared at the words for a moment and then laughed, looking at Jenny in such an intense way that she felt her face flush and he kissed her passionately, making both feel that electric current that always tinged them when they shared an touch.

"Thank you Jen." She just laughed, stealing him another kiss as Lucy turned to them, trying to call their attention and Gibbs wrapped they two in an embrace.

That night, after Lucy was put to sleep, Jenny and Gibbs went to their room, tired. The agency where they worked might not have as much action as Washington's, but there was too much paperwork. They had been living there for over a year and soon they were already accustomed to the new but temporary life.

Gibbs grabbed a pair of sweatpants and dressed it, throwing the blazer and working's shirt in a corner, climbing on the bed and leaning against the side of his bed. Beside him he had a cup of coffee and he put his glasses, taking the American version of the newspaper to read. Despite living a year in Paris, the French language had never been his forte. When Jenny finished bathing and came out dressed in a bathrobe, she smiled at Gibbs's glasses.

"Did you see something you like?" Gibbs asked, diverting attention from the newspaper and raising an eyebrow at her.

Jenny continued to smile and climbed into bed and he wrapped her with his free arm, letting her lean her redhead on his shoulder, while the vanilla scent of her hair filled the air and she threw one of her legs over his .

"Have I ever told that you look extremely sexy in glasses?" She asked, burying her nose between his neck and his collarbone, feeling the scent of him and pressing a kiss there.

"You're very naughty Jen."

He laughed, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the newspaper, keeping his arm around her torso and she closed her eyes, and for a time, none of them said anything, comfortable with just the sound of their breathing and the leaves of the newspaper being turned. Suddenly he felt Jenny's hands rising slowly over his chest and playing with his polo shirt's buttons. Gibbs looked down, seeing Jenny smirking as her hands came down, under his shirt, massaging his abdomen and up to his chest, scratching him and eliciting a groan from him.

"Jen?" He called, but she continued her work.

"Yes Jethro?"

"Jen, I thought you were tired!" He said, surprised, while keeping low another moan when one of her hands slowly moved down to the hem of his sweatpants, holding his cock and massaging it, causing Gibbs to close his eyes, chills covering his whole body. Gibbs followed her hand with his own, watching her.

"Not for sex Jethro." She said, lifting her head from his shoulder and staring with bright green eyes as her hand continued to massage his member, switching speed, from fast to slow, her nail traversing the length of it lightweight, making him moan her name and making her more excited. "It's been a while since we had a tome for us here in bed." He just made a motion with his head, lost in the sensation of Jenny's hand on his member, she now had her thumb on the head of his cock, making circular motions.

"Jen..."

Jen leaned over her hand that was over his chest, her hair tickling his face and she lifted her head, touching his lips with hers, kissing him and muffling the grunt he did when she started massaging him faster and he climaxed, his heart beating quickly.

When Gibbs caught his breath, he smirked, grabbing Jenny and exchanging their positions, getting over her.

"You could never pace yourself, could you Jen?"

"That's not true!" Jenny laughed, knowing it was true as he laid his hands on each side of her face and kissed her.

The kiss started only with lips and teeth, each indulging to the desire and then their tongues began a battle while Gibbs ran a hand down her body, expertly finding the knot of her robe and undoing it, while Jenny leaned forward, helping him to remove her clothing and throwing it in a corner of the room and pulled the hem of his shirt up, throwing it and also and then involving her bare arms around his neck, kissing him.

Jenny sat up, pulling Gibbs with her while he kicked his pants with underwear aside and downed his lips from her mouth, his hands holding her back, and treading up to her neck's side, sucking her favorite spot, making her sigh and run a hand through his chest, ignoring the fact that he was leaving a mark there. Jenny's mouth was loose, her head feel to the side slightly as her hands went from his chest to his back down to his buttocks and squeezed it, making him bite her neck lightly, as his lips descended and went to her right breast, kissing the tip and then wrapping his mouth around it.

"Jeeethro..." She moaned, tightening his buttocks as she felt his lips on her breast and then the on the other, feeling him smile.

He laid her gently on the bed while his right hand went down to her thigh, leaving a trail of warmth until his hand was between her thighs, touching her lips slightly and causing her to shrink slightly. Jenny pulled his face back to hers, kissing him hungrily, as his fingers circled her clit slowly and he whispered when his lips parted in order to breathe:

"Returning the favor." He whispered in her ear as his fingers massaged it slowly, and then he penetrated her with two fingers, eliciting a loud moan from her and he covered her mouth with his, as she grabbed the sheets.

"Shhh... Jen"

When he felt she was close, he removed his fingers and before she could protest, he penetrated her with his member. Jenny held her breath for a moment, to accommodate him and she looked up, seeing the bright blue eyes, dark with desire, as well as hers. She nodded to Gibbs, who started moving slowly inside her, keeping one hand on her thigh, lifting it light, and the other on her waist. He buried his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent as he felt her muscles squeezing him and she crossed her legs around his waist.

"Faster..." She demanded between a groan and Gibbs began to penetrate her faster and Jenny dropped the sheets, placing a hand over his on her waist and the other going to her sweaty hair as she closed her eyes.

"Jen, open your eyes..." He asked huskily and she struggled to keep them open, staring at him.

She now moved slower than he and Gibbs suppressed a smile as he stroked one last time and both reached the climax, Jenny moving her torso forward, towards Gibbs and then lying on the pillow with Gibbs beside her.

"I told you couldn't pace yourself."

Gibbs glanced to his side and saw that Jenny was already asleep, her mouth slightly open and a hand clutching the pillow and he smiled tenderly. Gently he pulled away from her, putting her on her side of the bed and went to check on Lucy, who was fast asleep, surrounded by her teddy bears and Gibbs smiled, giving a goodnight kiss on the little redhead and returning to the room, turning off the light and going to bed. When he lay down next to Jenny and covered them with the blanket, she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Jethro…"

"Go back to sleep Jen, you must be tired." He said, brushing away her bangs in affection and watching her.

"I'm fine." She replied, taking his hand that was in her hair and kissing the palm. She seemed to be awaking slowly and she said in a thoughtful tone: "I think that this year has been the best of my life. You, me and Lucy here in Paris." Gibbs smiled, thinking of all the good times that he and his new family had been there in Europe.

But he knew they would soon return to Washington as Vance and SecNav had managed to Jen doesn't be accuse of having faked her death, covering up her past mistakes. It was all settled for her to return to NCIS in one or two months as Jenny Shepard again and their team was eager to see they three back. He just didn't know how she would react to the news, after the events that marked her departure from Washington.

"We only have two more months left here in Paris. Do you think Lucy will like Washington?" He asked carefully, waiting for her reaction.

Jen froze, stopping to give kisses on his hand. When she stopped to think about the past events didn't seemed to last more than a year. She bit the corner of her cheek, breathing deeply as she thought that in two months they would face all the hell back in Washington, risking their relationship to end up collapsing with everything they left open. And if Gibbs later ended up closing himself, focusing only on his boat as he had done with his 3 ex wives? She wouldn't stand to be in the dark as it had happened once before in Serbia, when he had closed for a while, especially now with their daughter.

"Jen, what happened?" He asked concerned about the sudden silence and turned to her, seeing her form in the dark, as she hugged her naked body.

"It's nothing Jethro." She replied, and her voice came out sounding drier than she would like and she shifted in her bed's side.

Gibbs frowned and turned on the bedside light, but she already had her back to him and he leaned seeing that Jenny was pretending to be asleep with the blanket covering her. Gibbs ran a hand over his face in frustration, seeing a lost fight and then he turned off the light, lying with his back to her, with a sigh before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. Tomorrow he would talk to her.

When Gibbs awoke the next morning, the side of the bed was empty and he was surprised because Jenny always woke up after him. He threw the covers aside and went into the bathroom, washing his face and thinking about last night that had gone from wonderful to horrible, ending with Jenny' back to him, not wanting to talk anymore about returning to Washington. He brushed his hair and walked into the hallway, going to the room of their daughter. Jenny stood there with her back to him, holding the girl. She was dressed in work clothes, a long skirt, high-heel boots and a blue silk blouse.

"Jen?" He called from the door, but she didn't turn to him and he knew something was wrong, feeling a chill run through his body. When he took two steps into the room, she said in an icy voice.

"We won't go back with you Jethro."

"What?" Gibbs stared at her, shocked by the news. She couldn't be serious about being alone with their daughter in Paris. Leaving him behind. "Jen, what's this?"

He took a few more steps, going up to her and tapped her shoulders, his face serious. Lucy smiled at them, oblivious to what was going on, pulling her mother's hair lightly.

"Hi Lucy..." Gibbs's face softened slightly and he started to pick up the girl and put her in the crib to continue the discussion elsewhere, but Jenny stepped back, hugging her daughter. "Jen, if you don't explain what is happening, I can't help you."

"You can't help me. Unless staying here in Paris." She said coldly, her green eyes narrowing and Gibbs sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"Jen, our life is in Washington at the agency. You can't be Jeanne Prentess forever." He said, unable to believe what the redhead had told him. He saw her closing from him and divert her eyes. "What are you afraid of, Jen?" He asked, calmly and she replied in the same tone of voice of before:

"Much has changed Jethro. This year here in Paris is like we've been continuing the relationship we had in Marseille. But when we get back to Washington, everything will change. Supposedly I'm dead, remember?"

"We were going to face everything together, remember?" Gibbs asked in a low voice, with cold eyes, staring at their daughter and then to the Jenny. "Are you going to give up and throw the 'us' in the air, even though we have fought so hard?"

"You're not giving me many doors Jethro. There are many horrors there." She said aloud, her face red in anger and Lucy was startled, her blue eyes filling with tears and Jenny turning to her, calming the baby. "Don't worry Lucy, mommy's here." She said trying to reassure her, as she kissed her red hair.

"And then there's Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Ducky!" Gibbs said exasperated.

"Yes, I do miss them." She replied and said with acidic voice: "And then there's my dad, Svetlana and La Grenouille. I don't want to go back, we won't." Jenny said, pointing to her daughter and Gibbs felt his blood boil.

"She is also my daughter Jenny!"

"If you want to take this story to the courts, I'm ready." She said, with greens and narrow eyes filled with tears. Gibbs closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly in agreement, and when he opened them, Jenny saw that he was shattered and angry with her, while leaving the apartment.

_And this part was for her_

_This part was for her_

_This part was for her_

_Does she remember?_

_TBC_

_Will Gibbs leave without their_

_daughter? Comments please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Caribbean Blue 3 **

**Thanks for the reviews XD Have a nice read.**

**Chapter 2**

Things went from bad to worse between Gibbs and Jenny in their last months in Paris. After Jenny makes clear to Gibbs that she was willing to take Lucy away from him in order to stay with the baby girl in Paris, there were several fights and then the icy silence. The only one who knew of their marital problems was director Vance, who had discovered by the director of the French agency, but he didn't want to meddle in the couple quarrel. Also because Gibbs wasn't a person to open up and barely knew the new director. And Jenny was too proud to admit that they were having problems.

Jenny now slept alone in bed, trying to ignore how big it looked without Gibbs right there beside her. Jenny almost laughed the first time she slept there alone, because when they bought the bed, Gibbs thought it was small for them, since the woman was spacious. No one was there to hold her when she dreamed of the death of her father and the meeting with Svetlana, no matter how much she might grope her fingers and sobbing amid the cool sheets grabbing them and then laying her body on the mattress again, her hands always going to her belly, looking for a way to comfort herself.

_Jenny was soaked in sweat, lying in bed, feeling the strong contractions of her baby, as she held her firmly Ziva's hand, who had received permission to come and see the birth of her goddaughter. The older was already in the last month of pregnancy, after a long medical monitoring to make sure that she had taken doses of the vaccine for HR incompatible pregnancy. _

"_Where's Jethro with my doctor?" Jenny moaned irritated, her eyes travelling around the room and then she twitched her lips. _

_Gibbs had left ten minutes to call the doctor who would make the birth at home and he hadn't come back since then. Ziva licked her lips, as she answered carefully, waiting for the reaction of her friend. _

"_He is seeing if he can get an ambulance to take you to the navy hospital. Your doctor hum... He's stuck in a big surgery right now."_

"_He WHAT?" Jenny exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. "Ziva, I don't have time to get to the hospital, the child is going to born now. Get a doctor NOW!" She stressed when the pain came back, closing her eyes tightly._

"_Breathe Jenny..." Ziva said, gritting her teeth as Jenny was writhing, gripping tighter the brunette's hand, her huge belly rising and falling with her breath. Jenny met Ziva's brown eyes for a moment and the brunette stroked her hand until another stronger pang hit her. _

"_My God..." Jenny cried. Everything hurt, the pain of labor, her stomach and her shoulder where she had taken the shots a few months ago. It was hot and her face had red spots while she grunted. _

"_Gibbs!" Ziva called, turning to face the hallway, her voice urgent. "I think the baby is going to born right now!" Hurried steps were heard on the hall and then into the room while Ziva brushed away Jenny's damp bangs from her forehead._

_Jenny soon felt Gibbs's strong hands positioning her heels firmly, keeping them bent and she saw between her legs Gibbs's blue and worried eyes got serious. Beside him was a tray with sterilized materials. Jenny frowned as Gibbs took a pair of latex gloves and put it. _

"_I'll make the birth Jen." _

"_What? And Dr. Francis?" She asked, her green eyes wide with fear. There should be some mistake. _

"_You can't wait Jen, he's in the middle of surgery and the child is going to born! The ambulance will take too much time." He replied with a stern voice he used in the missions and the redhead saw that he wasn't joking, which panicked her._

"_Jethro..." She moaned and Gibbs turned to Ziva. _

"_Ziva, grab me some towels from the bathroom."_

_Once the brunette left, Gibbs stood up and sat next to Jenny, holding her head gently and turning to it to him. Their eyes met and Gibbs saw the desperation in her eyes. _

"_I know it hurts, but we need to do the birth now." He said, with a softer voice, different from before, nodding and touching his nose with hers. Jenny closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and then reopened and meeting his blue and he asked with a smile: _

"_Do__ you trust me to do this?" Jenny rubbed her nose with his and said with a clear voice: _

"_I trust... You can do it." _

_He closed the distance and kissed her. It was only a few seconds, both with lips pressed firm and Jenny felt herself blush, but not by effort but by the kiss. He moved away and his hands roamed over her body, going to the neck, shoulders, chest and going to her legs, massaging them gently in a pure way, without being sexual, helping to alleviate some of the pain. When Ziva came in, she handed him the towels and she put Jenny's head on lap. Gibbs finished massaging her flexed legs and then repositioned himself in front of her as he moved up the hem of her sweater, leaving her bare from belly to legs. _

"_I want you to push when I ask." _

_And shortly afterwards, after much sweat, screams and effort, Gibbs smiled through the Jenny's legs: _

"_I see her little head. Redhead like her mother."_

Every night Gibbs a pillow and blanket to the living room's couch, where he spent the sleepless nights, drinking his Bourbon to forget, without much to get distracted. When he was sure that Jenny had already gone to bed, he went to his daughter's room and watched her in anguish. His usual nightmares with the loss of Shannon, Kelly and Kate were now filled by Jenny taking Lucy away from him and he often woke up screaming, sweating, turning his face to the pillow to avoid waking his daughter.

One night, a month after their fight, Gibbs was sitting on the couch, with the second shot glass beside him, with messy hair and wrinkled clothes. Without a space to build a boat there in the apartment, he now was building a chair for Lucy, when Jenny came into the room and threw him a blanket, without looking him right. She just said, crossing her arms over her robe, twitching her lips to the sawdust on the newly clean table:

"Don't forget that we have a meet with the law about Lucy's custody tomorrow at 9." Gibbs just made a motion with his head, his eyes never leaving the chair he was working. He couldn't believe that in just one month, they could barely stand to be together in the same room.

"And the director Jacques wants to see the report from the last case until the afternoon." She continued as Gibbs dropped to the side his materials, taking the rest of his drink and turning to the redhead, angry.

"I know Jen."

"Well I just wanted to remind you." She replied, equally angry, her eyes narrowing. "And clean up this mess when you finish or Lucy can end up cutting herself with all these splinters."

Gibbs stood up abruptly and Jenny seemed to be scared as he advanced towards her and the first time she looked at him and he caught a flash of her green and narrowed eyes, masking her sadness. Gibbs's eyes didn't soft any time, staying cold while he was just inches from her body, they feeling the heat radiating from both of them. Jenny held her breath, feeling his eyes go down to her bust and she felt her face flush as she crossed her arms across her chest even more. But then he passed by her, going to get a broom and a shovel that had there in the hallway, turning his back to her. Jenny let out a breath and said indignantly:

"Hey, don't turn your back to me when I'm talking to you!" Gibbs laughed coldly, turning and waiting for her and she flinched.

"Yes?" Jenny's eyes narrowed even more, turning into a slit and she turned away, going to the bedroom and closing the door.

He had to admit that this small explosion was something between them, compared to the month of silence between them. Gibbs waited a moment to make sure that she was asleep and he stood up, brushing the sawdust from his shirt and staring at the door that Jenny had hit for a moment and he went to Lucy's room. She slept peacefully, unaware of her parent's fight and he took her from the crib, hugging her and feeling her baby's scent, and she buried her face in his chest, in her sleep. Gibbs kissed her red hair, pulling her closer against his chest, cradling her in his arms while singing the lullaby that Jenny always sang to her before putting her to sleep. The song she had sung in the first day of Lucy's life.

"This is for you, is for you, my little daughter, who now sleeps..." **¹**

_The doctor who had arrived in the middle of labor and Ziva had left the room, giving privacy to the couple and Jenny quiet voice filled the room with a lullaby that talked about forests, birds and children. Jenny was lying in the middle of the bed, tired but satisfied with their newborn daughter, Lucy Shepard-Gibbs, who was being feed on her breast. Gibbs was lying on the bed with his head resting on Jenny's shoulder, watching their daughter. She had her little eyes closed and her red hair was short and plump as Jenny and Gibbs patted her cheek fondly still trying to absorb that she was his daughter with Jenny, the woman he loved. Gibbs deflected attention from the child, looking up and seeing that Jenny watched him intently. _

"_Jen?"_

"_It's nothing. I'm just happy that our daughter was born healthy and for seeing you so happy." She smiled, kissing his lips and he returned, giving a slight nibbling her lower lip, smiling mischievously._

"_Thank you for bringing her to the world Jen, I know it wasn't easy."_

"_She__ worth every minute of pain." She said in a mix of passion and satisfaction._

He sat with his daughter in the chair that was there and ran a gently hand down her face, careful not to wake her with his rough fingers of woodwork, looking at Jenny's traces there, her red and soft hair, the delicate nose and the pink mouth forming an _'o'_ in the same way that Jenny's mouth did when she slept with her mouth open. Gibbs couldn't imagine losing Jenny and Lucy. He had already lost a lot of people in his life and didn't want to give up the child. If he lost the custody, he would be in Washington while Jenny would keep Lucy in Paris. This thought disturbed him.

"What am I going to do Lucy?"

The next morning, Jenny went into her daughter's room, already dressed up for the hearing in a suit and makeup and stood in the door touched to see that Gibbs had slept in the chair, with a protectively arm around their daughter's and the other, covering his tired face. Jenny bit her lip and stood there for a few minutes just watching them, knowing that in a few days only one of them would be with Lucy and seeing how they were worn, with stressful audiences, he sleeping on the couch and she alone. Gibbs had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he had been feeding himself only with coffee. She knew that if she looked at herself in the mirror now, she wouldn't be much different. But she didn't know what to do to prevent this, because what she wanted was to stay there in Paris.

The redhead walked in silence in the room, grabbing Lucy gently in her arms without waking her, feeling her scent mixed with the smell of Gibbs, which made her close her eyes and bury her nose in her hair, missing that flavor of the man.

She put her in the crib and then turned to Gibbs, who opened his eyes to feel the lack of Lucy's weight in his arms and he rubbed his red eyes. For a moment she wanted to push him against her body, protecting him and telling him that everything would be fine, seeing him there, off guard in their daughter's room. But Jenny shook the idea from her head, knowing it would be a lie.

"Jen." He said, without looking at her for real, massaging his back.

There were days that they weren't looking to each other for real and at work wasn't different. They worked in different teams so they didn't need to see each other unless in time to go home, both in silence in the car, an established routine and at dinner, where attention was focused on Lucy's welfare.

"Jethro. There's coffee on the table. Go get ready because the audience starts soon." And she went to the dresser to get clothes for Lucy.

Gibbs made a motion with his head and stood up, while Jenny went back to the crib and their arms brushed lightly, before he left to take his coffee. Jenny let out a sob when she was alone with her daughter, noting that he walked awkwardly for sleeping on the couch.

Ready, Gibbs grabbed the car keys and opened the apartment door to Jenny pass with Lucy and they went in silent to the garage. Gibbs got in the car, while Jenny straightened Lucy in the seat. He stared quietly in the mirror, noticing for the first time the dark circles, disguised, under her eyes, which seemed red. A lock of hair fell in front of her face and she straightened, giving a slight sniffle, as she fastened the belt and closed the back door and got in the passenger seat, putting her own belt.

"Can we go?" Jenny asked in an annoyed tone, looking forward and Gibbs nodded, starting the car.

The second hearing hadn't happen anything new because they weren't married, but both had a stable job so a third hearing had been scheduled for a few weeks. The couple left the courtroom and Jenny sat on the wooden bench that was there, handing Lucy to Gibbs, as she ran a hand over her tired face. It had been just a year since the shooting, and then the birth and occasionally she still felt the weariness of her body began to protest with all the physical and mental effort, without a proper rest.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, holding Lucy with one arm and kneeling in front of the woman, trying to see her face. Jenny nodded, resting her hands and saying:

"I'm tired Jethro. Very." She said, wearily, in a way he had never heard Jenny Shepard use. Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, feeling part of her stress laid on him and then opened them again, standing up and straightening Lucy:

"Let's go, Jen."

In the apartment, in the late afternoon, Jenny had gone to bed with a headache and Gibbs was in the living room with an photo album opened. Photos from last year showing the Shepard-Gibbs family in several tours in France, with some from 10 years ago too. Gibbs watched his favorite where Jenny was holding Lucy and smiling for the camera, holding her little hand. They were in front of a fountain. Gibbs removed the photo from the plastic and read the back where Jenny had written _"Fom Paris, with love, Jenny and Lucy"_, with her neat handwriting. The same form of letter she used to sign the reports and leave post-it on his desk. He took a deep breath, putting the photo in his wallet next to the photo of Shannon and Kelly, reliving in his head the last month of their fights, discussions then becoming and cruel silence between them. Gibbs head-slapped himself

He suddenly got up, going to Lucy's room, adjusting her blanket and putting her teddy close to her. He then kissed her one last time, taking his lips in her soft skin, wanting to save that image in his head forever and then he walked away slowly, turning his back just when he reached the door and then going to the master bedroom and opening the door quietly, picking up his bag.

He thought that Jenny should have taken something to sleep, and now she was in the middle of the bed, clutching Gibbs's pillow. The agent had to control himself not to go to her and hug her or kiss her. He just watched her in the dark the chest figure moving slightly as she breathed and Gibbs muttered a goodbye, before leaving, heading toward the door of the apartment, desolate.

_It comes and goes in waves,_

_I am only let to wonder why_

_It comes and goes in waves_

_I am only let to wonder why_

_Why I try_

**TBC  
¹ Etoile Hoshe - Minako Honda .  
Very dramatic, with the court and then Gibbs leaving. Let's pray for Jen to change her mind. Reviews : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caribbean Blue 3**

**So here we are. Reviews are good XD **

**Chapter 3**

Jenny woke in the early of the night, feeling the side of the bed when then she remembered that she and Gibbs hadn't been sharing a bed for a month. She sat up, running a hand through her tousled auburn hair and trying to forget the nightmare she had with the shooting from a year ago. On nights like that, she could always count with Gibbs by her side, hugging and kissing her, saying that everything was going to be fine, trying to distract her, but now all she had was a empty and spacious bed.

Jenny stood up, grabbing her robe from the chair and going in Lucy's room , seeing that she was still asleep and then walked up to the room with light steps, thinking about Gibbs and how much she regretted having started the whole process court and that he felt obliged to sleep on the couch, getting a back pain. But when she reached the dark living room, she noticed something strange and frowned as she switched on the light. Gibbs wasn't there.

"Jethro?" She called, going to the kitchen and finding it empty. She furrowed her brow even more, because he never went out at night and so she went to every room of the apartment, only finding emptiness and she felt a horrible tightness on her chest. She leaned against the hallway wall, lifting a hand to her chest nervously. "Easy Jen." She said to herself, as she returned to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe, waiting to see his clothes hanging there.

She opened her mouth in surprise, seeing that some of the clothes he wore weren't there. She returned to the bathroom, noting that his toothbrush, paste and other utensils were also gone. She didn't need to open the nightstand to check if his gun and the documents were there. Jenny sat on the bed, running her fingers over her lips, trying to think of something instead of panicking, every scar on her body aching, reminding her that he had saved her from every shot.

When she told him she would stay in Paris, even if he returned to Washington, she had said it without thinking straight, stressed. After all that had happened, she couldn't imagine her life without Gibbs, even if it meant leaving Paris. She was a strong and independent woman, but Gibbs could save her from things which she couldn't alone and love her in such an intense way. Jenny pulled out her phone and dialed Gibbs without hesitation. Every ring, she was anxious, not knowing if he would fit or not. On the fourth ring, Gibbs answered.

"Jen." He asked, surprised hearing her calling him, already woke up. Jenny could hear the announcements flying across the line and rushed herself.

"Jethro, please, please, don't do anything stupid." She pleaded, holding tight the device on her ear.

"Jen, I'm going back to Washington." Jenny opened her mouth but nothing came out because she felt dumb and Gibbs continued in a tired voice, not wanting to further discussions. "If necessary, I'll buy a ticket all weekend to visit our daughter in Paris."

"Are you going to give up on her? On both of us?" Jenny asked, trying to keep her voice calm, but she felt that at any moment she was going to break.

"I love you two too much, but I don't want to see her in the middle of this litigation Jen. Look at ourselves, we are tired, bruised. What will happen to Lucy?" Gibbs, on the other side of the line ran his hand through his hair, feeling extremely tired and overwhelmed, hearing her voice.

"And will you give up on me?" She asked, still in the same tone, trying to contain a nervously laugh, before it turned into small cries.

"Jen, it was you who wanted to give up on me, remember? I don't understand why." Jenny closed her eyes, tightening the phone on her face and moaning.

"I'm going, my flight is in the morning so I'll rest a bit and you should do the same. Give a kiss on Lucy for me Jen…" He said her name once and hung up, wanting to end it soon.

Jenny stared at the phone, shocked at the news. Gibbs was going to away for real. She tried to compose herself, knowing there was no time to be depressed and soon she began to make a plan, changing clothes and dressing a pair of jeans and a sweater, wearing her heels and putting the important things in her bag, her documents, her gun and some clothes and she dragged her bag down the hallway and went to Lucy's room, picking up a few things and adding into a handbag, taking her daughter on her arm as she hurried to the garage with their things. She wouldn't let the best thing that had happened to her, along with Lucy, leave her life.

Jenny ran at full speed to the airport, infringing some signs, putting her heel on the accelerator. She entered the full lobby with her daughter in one arm and bag on the other hand, looking around, looking for Gibbs on the international flights . There were many people, making it difficult to move with a baby and a large bag. She saw the sign of the flights to the United States and started going in that direction with her heart in her mouth. When Gibbs saw the redhead coming to his way, with disheveled hair, thrown over one shoulder and panting, he frowned, not understanding way she was there. He started walking towards her and she said, no less than a half feet from him:

"I hope you have bought a ticket for me and our daughter, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs stared at her, and when absorbed her words, seeing that she smiled slightly, he smiled too, taking the bag and purse from her hand and wrapping them up a hug, kissing the top of Jenny's head, who buried her face on his chest, with Lucy between the couple watching them smiling.

"Jen, didn't you want to stay in Paris?" He asked, holding her, pressing her against his chest, as if afraid that she and Lucy would flee, while trying to make his heart beat slowly. Jenny shook her head, lifting it and touching his face with her fingertips, making Gibbs shiver with the delicate touch.

"Paris only worth if you're with me and Lucy." She softened her eyes. "I can't be Jeanne Prentess forever. I want to the Jenny Shepard that you love, who runs an agency and has a real life."

She brought his face down, kissing him with lips and teeth, making him moan and close his eyes momentarily, corresponding to the kiss and when Jenny stepped back, she smiled sadly, both panting.

"I'm sorry Jethro, for trying to take Lucy from you. It was cruel and low."

Gibbs sighed and raised a hand, wanting to tell her not to apologize, but she clapped his mouth and then he kissed her hand, his lips tickling her.

"You just didn't want to be apart from her Jen, you are her mother and was trying to protect her." He kissed the palm of her hand once more and continued, in a hoarse voice: "But Jen, don't do it again, I can't stand losing our daughter."

"I know Jethro. I just didn't feel ready to go back to Washington and live with the ghosts that haunt me and the fact that I have wrought my death to cover up my mistakes." She stared at her hand in his mouth, feeling ashamed.

"You won't be alone Jen. You have me, Lucy who needs you, Ziva and the others. All they care and are eager to have us back."

"The reason I wanted to stay here is because everything seemed to be working here. And I was afraid to go back to Washington and ending up as your wife number 4." Gibbs looked surprised and laughed, shaking his head slightly and Jenny stared at him, raising an eyebrow without understanding what was so funny.

"Jen, we aren't even married yet for you to worry about it. And do you think I'd leave you for another woman? Jen I love you, after all we've been through all that I want from now on is to be able to come home and know that you'll be by my side to hold me."

"That was the longest and deepest thing I've ever heard you say." She joked, trying to hide the thrill she felt when she heard him say he wanted to return to her arms in the nights. She freed her hand from his, wiping the corner of her eye and he added:

"Jen I love you and I don't want to have to go back without you."

"You won't have to go back without me. I already said I'm going with you my love."

Gibbs smiled at her calling him _my love_, kissing Lucy on the forehead and then he took Jenny's hand and kissed the back and she smiled, kissing her hand in the same place and then they kissed. When they parted, Gibbs took the phone and before leaving to make a call, he said asked her:

"Jen, wait here a minute. Did you bring your true documents?"

"I brought." She replied confused. "But won't I'm going to embark as Jeanne?"

"We're not going to embark yet. There is one last thing we should do first." He said and then walked away, talking on mobile phone, leaving her even more confused.

Many people were there in the lobby, sitting or lying on chairs, waiting for their flights. Jenny walked with her things and Lucy to one of the chairs near the TV that showed the news and sat there, wishing to get some sleep too, knowing that Gibbs would be right there with them. Her eyes lingered on the image, the Eiffel Tower that appeared behind the reporter and she smiled ruefully, knowing she would miss the magic of the city. But she knew that she and Gibbs could return for the holidays, on their birthdays.

Minutes later, Jenny felt asleep with Lucy , not realizing when Gibbs had returned and he laid her head on his lap, after arranging a seat for Lucy and then he stroked Jenny's face, who looked relaxed, her mouth forming _'o' _and he leaned back in his chair, trying to relax a bit his tired body, but feeling relaxed feeling Jenny's weigh over his legs and they stayed there, Gibbs always alert and hours later, she woke up under Gibbs, who had two bags at his side. He smiled amused, seeing her confusion when she woke.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She kissed him quickly and looked at the huge clock that was there in the lobby, confused . It was 5 in the morning.

"Jethro, what's going on, because we aren't embarking yet?" She asked, frowning . But her attention soon turned to five figures coming to them and she gasped and stood up. Ducky, Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva stopped in front of them, smiling .

"What are you doing here?" She asked, while the couple was embraced by their friends and Abby cried, giving one of her overwhelming hugs, first Gibbs and then Jenny and she walked away, wiping the mascara that smuggled.

"Things aren't the same without Mommy and Daddy fighting at NCIS." She said tearfully, staring at the couple.

"We also missed you Abbs." Gibbs replied, ruffling her black hair, eliciting a giggle from the Gothic.

"Boss, bosses' boss." Tony said, grinning from ear to ear and then greeting Gibbs with his hand and then hugging him and then Jenny.

"I hope you haven't destroyed the agency DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a glint in his eyes that Tony understood as a way of saying that he missed him too. The brunette turned to Jenny, looking her up and down admired and he said:

"Madame." Jenny laughed as she crossed her arms. "Abby, come to see Giblet." Tony said, making a joke and pointing to Lucy in her stroller and getting a head-slap from Gibbs. Abby smiled, leaning down and holding her little hand and the two were entertained with the baby.

"I missed you, Director." Ziva said, hugging her old friend. Jenny smiled, hugging her tightly and burying her face in the dark curls. The time spent in a mission in Cairo had caused them to have strong bonds of friendship.

"I'm not your director anymore Ziva, I'm just Jenny Shepard."

They both laughed, hugging again and then McGee smiled shyly hugging her and Gibbs. Ducky smiled serenely at the couple, after embraced, and then he wiped his glasses, visibly touched.

"Well Jethro, now that we're all here, shall we begin?" Ducky asked, smiling at his friend. Jenny was curious.

"Begin what?"

"You will see Jen." Gibbs replied mysteriously, after he made the check -in of their bags. The group headed towards the cab and Abby, Ziva and Jenny came in with Lucy, while McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Tony were in another.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked, starting to get annoyed with the suspense, seeing the sky in a shade of navy blue. Abby, holding Lucy, smiled and passed a bag to Ziva, who handed to her.

"Wear this Jenny." Ziva said, smiling mysteriously.

Jenny took the bag, raising an elegant eyebrow and took what was inside, getting slightly surprised. It was a simple white dress with rhinestone straps that went down to the feet, with a small side opening. The driver raised his glass and Jenny exchanged without question or say anything, her mind going a mile a minute while Ziva made a quickly make up on her.

When the cab stopped, Jenny saw that the day was beginning to dawn, the sky in shades of pink and they were in the square near the Eiffel Tower in front of a fountain that was there. When she and the girls got out, the men had also got out and Jenny saw that Ziva and Abby were in simple dresses and men dressed in social shirts with Ducky straightening his bowtie. Gibbs came out from behind them wearing a white jacket over his shirt and coming to her side, with a beautiful smile. Ducky was holding a bible and stood with his back to the source while the other went with Lucy.

"Jethro." Jenny called quietly. "Are you proposing to me?"

"You like Paris so much that I thought it would be the best place for this to happen. Ducky here took a Father's license." He replied with a smirk, while admired her up and down, seeing the dress he had managed to buy that morning.

"But so fast?" She asked, trying to understand the situation, looking at Gibbs and then to their five friends gathered there, seeing the huge Eiffel tower behind the vast green lawns of the park.

"Are you scared?" He asked, whispering.

"No." She whispered back, extending her hand to him.

He held her hand and looked her, sincerely: "Jenny Shepard, will you marry me?" Jenny left her mouth slightly open, trying to find her tongue to respond and then she let one of his hands, wiping a tear carefully not to smudge the mascara and smirked.

"I accept. But I don't pretend to be the ex wife 4." Gibbs laughed, relieved that she had accepted and Tony touched Jenny's shoulder and smiled, handing her the bouquet of orchids. Ducky then said:

"You will need sponsors." Jenny and Gibbs looked up and said:

"Tony and Ziva."

"McGee and Abby."

The four smiled and then Gibbs guided Jenny towards Ducky and the couple turned to him, concentrates. Ducky stood, opening the Bible and reading an excerpt from it.

"… And for this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife and the two shall become one. Ephesians 5:3." He closed the Bible and looked to the couple: "So, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you accept to marry Jenny Shepard and promises to be faithful, to love her and respect her in joy and in sorrow, in health and disease every day of your lives?"

"Yes, I do." He said, serious as he stared at Ducky.

"And you Jenny Shepard, will you marry Leroy Jethro Gibbs and promises to be faithful, to love him and respect him in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, all the days of your lives?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes. I do."She said, wiping the corner of her eye, smiling.

"Rings."

Abby took Lucy in her arms and took her to the couple and the little girl held a box. Jenny smiled at her daughter, while Gibbs kissed her forehead and pulled the rings from inside and turned to Jenny. The two faced each other passionately and she raised an eyebrow as first put the white gold ring on his finger and then he put the other on her. In front of them, the pink sky reflected in the water of the fountain. Ducky then smiled and said:

"You are now officially husband and wife. You two can kiss." Gibbs grabbed Jenny's face between his hands and said:

"If necessary, I'll buy a ticket for the three of us all weekend for us to come to Paris, even if I have to work double time." Jenny smiled, murmuring 'thank you', her green eyes shining and she said:

"We'll always have Paris."

And they laughed, before they kissed. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny, keeping one hand on the small of her back and the other, entwined his fingers with hers on her waist as they kissed and she threw the bouquet towards Ziva, who was surprised, beside Tony, Jenny put her free hand on his Gibbs's chest, deepening the kiss, surrounded by five friends at a wedding at the last minute, in Paris.

_It comes and goes in waves,_

_I am only let to wonder why_

_It comes and goes in waves_

_I am only let to wonder why_

_Why I try_

**Comes and Goes-Greg Laswell  
**

**End**

**So, this is the end, a sweet marriage at Paris in the last minute. Thanks for who have read and leave reviews please.**


End file.
